Kin
Kin (ハイアム, Haiamu, lit. "Higham") is a minor character in Legend of Legaia. He is a senior warrior-monk of high rank within Biron Monastery and knows a wide array of secret Biron techniques. Appearance Kin's experience and role of leadership is seen through the special attire he wears that differentiates him from the other warrior-monks. His uniform is black with a red insignia on the front side. He also wears a red belt around his waist. Unlike the other monks, Kin's head is unshaven and worn long in a ponytail - yet due to his age it is gray in color. Kin also has a long white beard, making him the only monk other than Master Zopu and Old Deez who has facial hair. Personality Next to nothing is known about Kin's personality, however it is clear that he is a very principled and devoted follower of Biron with much knowledge and experience. He is also very observant, as he was able to notice Songi's resentment toward Gala while others were oblivious. Story Kin once traveled around the world to spread the teachings of Biron. Before the age of Mist he settled within Drake Castle and taught many of the inhabitants the ways of Biron. However, after King Drake learned of the approaching Mist and ordered everyone to put on Seru as part of his plan of survival, Kin refused due to his religious beliefs and returned to Biron Monastery. Before leaving Drake Castle, Kin left a book to its residents called "The Secrets of Biron", possibly written by him, which taught many Biron martial arts. ''Legend of Legaia'' Kin is a side character that can be avoided entirely and therefore he is inessential to the game's overall plot. However, he will teach Vahn, Noa, and Gala martial arts if they have not already learned them. He will also reveal information beforehand about Gala and Songi's relationship. Through NPC dialogue it is learned that he made quite a name for himself before the Mist nearly wiped out humanity. Powers and Abilities Kin is a very experienced martial artist, though since he is never seen fighting it is impossible to gauge his strength. He knows a variety of techniques, his most famous being a deadly "Shell Attack", which is actually Gala's Battering Ram. Kin states that he knows as many Arts as Gala. He possibly knows more since he can teach each Ra-Seru hero their Arts, showcasing his wide variety of techniques. Because Kin teaches 3 Arts in person and since 3 Arts are taught from the book he wrote, along with hearing of his Shell Attack, it can be said that he knows 6 Arts at a minimum. Arts *Charging Scorch - His book will teach this to Vahn. *Swan Driver - His book will teach this to Noa. *Flying Knee Attack - His book will teach this to Gala. *Hurricane - Will personally teach this to Vahn. *Dolphin Attack - Will personally teach this to Noa. *Battering Ram - Will personally teach this to Gala. Trivia *A total of 6 Arts that are learned come from Kin or a source originating from Kin *Kin is one of 3 monks who have facial hair or a full head of hair *Kin is one of 6 monks who have a personalized uniform *Kin's Shell Attack is actually the Battering Ram, as Battering Ram is literally translated as "Hard Shell Attack" in English Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia